


Duct Tape Don't Work

by Artymys



Series: Sterek Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Am I doing this right?, Dirty Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Trip, Going on an Adventure, Hale Family Feels, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Shower hand job, Stilinski Family Feels, Tags Are Hard, dirty derek, how do i even tag, porn talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artymys/pseuds/Artymys
Summary: What happens when you're several hours into the start of a family vacation and the car starts acting up? Why, this, of course!Part 3 of the 'Coming Home' verse
Relationships: Derek Hale & Original Child Character(s), Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Original Child Character(s)
Series: Sterek Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988038
Kudos: 94





	Duct Tape Don't Work

Somewhere around the fifth playthrough of the SIX soundtrack, about two and a half hours into their trip with the girls singing along as exuberantly as Stiles, the Camaro started making some fun noises. That is, if by ‘fun’ you meant a loud obnoxious grinding noise that set Derek’s teeth on edge the second the noises started accompanied by a high pitched whirring sound.

That sound is what found him pulling into the nearest parking lot, which just so happened to be a rundown little diner just off the main road. Derek said a word of thanks to any deity listening that it wasn’t another ghost town. He’d have never heard the end of it from Stiles if they had to stop at a ghost town, after their misadventure last time. 

“I’m going to see if I can find what’s making that noise.” Derek said with a sigh as he turned the car off and climbed out. He heard Stiles speaking with the girls as he popped the hood but wasn’t paying attention to what he was actually saying as he started checking over the engine. If they were lucky, it would be something that could be fixed easily, if not, they’d be finding the nearest garage and the start to their little vacation would be just that much more of an adventure. 

Derek swayed a bit when Stiles came to stand by him, bumping their hips together before Stiles was joining him over the engine block to take a look. “What do we have?” He asked as he started poking at the various pieces of the engine within reach. 

“Hey!” Stiles let out a laughing yelp when Derek swatted at his hand. “What was that for?” He asked as he pulled his hand back and did his best to give Derek an offended face. Which, naturally, caused Derek to roll his eyes. 

“Stiles, your idea of working on an engine consists of duct tape and luck. That may work on that death trap of a jeep for you, but not for the camaro.” Derek leveled Stiles with a look which caused Stiles to bust out into laughter. 

“You might have a point…...if the duct tape doesn’t work then I have no idea what else to do. I guess that means you’re on your own.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek, earning him a growl from the other man before Derek was pulling him in for a quick kiss, quick by Derek’s standards anyway. A little tongue and a lot of teeth later, Derek was pulling back from Stiles and poking his side to get him away from the engine. 

“Why don’t you get the girls out of the car and let them stretch a bit? We still have a few hours to the trip before we get to the cabin, if we can get back on the road tonight that is. And I’m sure they could use a chance to burn some of that energy. Once I figure out what’s going on with the car, if we can get back on the road or not, we can go get some food. I’m sure the diner has something disgustingly greasy enough to satisfy your unhealthy cravings.”  
  
Stiles grinned at Derek as he poked him back in the side and nodded. “Alright, fine. If you need some duct tape, though, there’s some in the trunk.” And with a smirk, Stiles walked around the car to get the girls out. The sounds of energetic laughter echoing around him as they started playing some game with Stiles that involved running around. 

Derek had to give it to Stiles, he could always come up with some kind of game for the girls to play wherever they were. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


An hour later and Derek had to admit defeat; he didn’t have any of the tools he’d need to actually fix what needed to be fixed. So, after cleaning his hands off and placing a call, he closed up the hood and walked over to where Stiles and the girls were sitting in the shade surrounded by wildflowers and making flower crowns. 

“What’s the prognosis?” Stiles asked as Derek came to sit down next to him; instantly Stiles leaned into his side as they both watched their girls. 

“Oh, we’re crashing here for the night. It’s an easy enough fix if we had the right equipment, but I don’t have access to it in the middle of a parking lot. There’s a mechanic down the road that’s going to tow it to their garage and let me use their tools tonight to fix it up. She said there’s a bed and breakfast a few doors down from the shop, so I’ve already called and gotten us set up with a couple rooms.”  
  
Stiles tipped his head back and wiggled his eyebrows at Derek. “Rooms, plural? Nice.” Derek rolled his eyes again but the way he slid his arm more possessively around Stiles’ waist and pulled him into his lap spoke volumes. “Behave.” Derek’s voice was more of a growl, the sound vibrating his chest against Stiles’ back. “The rooms are connected.”  
  
Stiles let out a soft huff and shook his head. “You know as well as I do that I’m more than capable of being quiet when I need to.” His words caused Derek to let out a soft chuckle. “I do, at that. Now, let’s get up, I can hear the tow truck about to pull in and then we’ll get something to eat.” Derek stood easily with Stiles still in his arms, setting him back on his feet once he was up; both of them scooping up the girls and their flower crowns. 

“Come on, princesses. We’re going to get some good greasy food.” Stiles said as he bounced Lyra and got a giggle from her; his words causing Derek to chuckle as well. 

“Daddy, can we get curly fries?” Tala asked as she kicked her feet lazily from where she was perched on Derek’s shoulders. 

“If they have them, rugrat.” Derek commented as they walked towards the truck that had just pulled up next to the camaro. “But you have to get something real to go with them, deal?” Tala pouted down at the top of Derek’s head but finally relented when she realized he couldn’t see her pout. “Okay.” She said before she resumed her lazy feet swinging.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The food at the diner was good, as far as most diner food went, and by the time they were ready to leave both of the girls were practically asleep on their feet; causing Stiles and Derek to carry each of them the short walk down the street to the bed and breakfast that Derek had booked them at. By the time they were heading up the stairs to their rooms, both the girls were out cold. 

“You know, an explosion could go off and they wouldn’t even stir.” Stiles said as they managed to get the girls changed into pjs and tucked into the bed. 

“They get that from you.” Derek said as he made sure their outer door was locked and then ushered Stiles into their connected room. “I’m pretty sure you could pass out anywhere. I’ve found you, more than once, passed out half on the floor and half on your desk chair.” 

Stiles laughed quietly as he shrugged a shoulder. “What can I say, I study hard.” He sat at the end of the bed and looked up at Derek, tugging him closer to him by the belt loops of his jeans. “How long do you think the car will take?”  
  
Derek thread his fingers through Stiles’ hair, scratching lightly at his scalp as he thought. “Not too long, maybe an hour, hour and a half at most. You going to be alright here by yourself?” Stiles nodded slowly, letting Derek’s nails drag against his scalp as he did so. “Yea, I’ve brought my laptop, I can work on that translation for Deaton while you’re doing that.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles’ words, his hand in Stiles’ hair tightening so that he could tip his head back just a bit to get his full attention. “I thought we said no work while on vacation?” Stiles rolled his eyes up at him, that spark of mischief back in them. “What do you want me to do while I wait, watch some porn and get myself off?” His words caused a deep growl to come from Derek as he leaned down enough to press his forehead to Stiles, his eyes flashing just enough to get the warning across to Stiles. 

“If you want to watch porn, you go right ahead, but if I come back and find that you’ve gotten off without me here, I’ll tan that ass so hard you’ll have trouble sitting for the rest of the week. Understand?” 

The growl itself was enough to cause a full bodied shiver of anticipation to run through Stiles’ body; add in Derek’s words and Stiles’ body went from interested foreplay to hard enough to pound steel in a matter of milliseconds. 

“Then I guess you’d better make it a quick fix, Alpha.” Stiles’ voice was breathy, even as he pressed forward against Derek’s grip on his hair and claimed his mouth in a biting kiss; a moan of his own mixing with the vibrating growl that Derek let out once more before Derek was pulling away.

“Behave.” Derek growled before he was heading out of their room, leaving Stiles to flop back onto the bed with a pout at having to wait. 

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


What should have taken an hour or longer only took Derek forty-five minutes, and that was with him being careful to do everything correctly even though he was trying to rush. By the time he got back to their rooms his hands were covered with grease, he had a grease smudge across his forehead, and he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat; all things that made Stiles drool the second he saw him. 

Setting aside his laptop, Stiles climbed off the bed and met Derek at the door, his hands already tracing the hem of Derek’s henley. “Not that I’m complaining in the least, but what happened to an hour to an hour and a half?” He asked as he tugged Derek’s shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Once that was done he looped a finger into Derek’s belt loop and started tugging him towards the bathroom.

“Do you really want to talk about this now or do you want to get in the shower with me and let me show you why I got it done as fast as I did?” Derek’s voice was deep as he pressed against Stiles’ back, his arms sliding around Stiles’ waist as he pulled him tightly to him and his teeth found the sensitive skin just behind Stiles’ ear. 

With a shiver, Stiles leaned back against Derek’s chest more completely and shook his head. “Shower. Definitely shower.” His voice had regained the same breathy quality it had had when Derek had left earlier.  
  
“Then we’re overdressed.” Derek spoke as he slipped his hands beneath Stiles’ shirt, his fingers dipping just barely beneath the waistband of his pants as well. “Strip. Now.” Derek growled softly before he was letting go of Stiles so he could strip. Derek’s own hands moved to the button of his jeans as he moved into the adjoining bathroom and started the shower. 

The sound of Stiles practically tripping over himself to try and strip as fast as he could caused Derek to smile, even as he finished kicking off his own jeans and got into the shower. Stiles’ following right behind him. As Derek tugged Stiles into his chest, his hands moving slowly over Stiles’ smooth skin, he couldn’t help but marvel at how far they’d come. 

When they had first started being a pair, they had both been so unsure of what they could or couldn’t do with each other. Stiles had been such a gangly awkward person that Derek had been almost scared he was going to hurt him if he held him too tightly. And Stiles, in all his exuberance, had tried too hard to make sure he was ‘perfect’ for Derek. It had led to more than a few fights before they finally found their balance, before they both realized that they just needed to be themselves and trust each other to communicate what they needed. 

Communication had been the hardest for Derek to come by, but Stiles had been the one to break him out of that quiet broody shell. It had happened gradually, but now he had no trouble when it came to communicating with Stiles or their girls. 

“Earth to Derek.” Stiles’ words were soft, almost gentle when he had turned in Derek’s arms and pressed up against him to kiss him gently. “Be introspective later. Right now it’s time to be in the moment.” 

As if to prove his point, Stiles’ hands started to wander even lower on Derek’s body, fingers tracing each muscle as they worked their way down towards the v of his hips; bringing his touch teasingly close to brushing against Derek’s cock only to ignore it until Derek growled deep in his chest and he was wrapping his fingers around Stiles’ wrist. 

“Mmm, I have an idea how to make this moment significantly better.”  
  
Before Stiles could get another word in, Derek was pressing him up against the shower wall and wrapping his hand around the both of them; his grip firm as he stroked. He thread the fingers of his other hand into Stiles’ hair to tip his head back so that he could claim Stiles’ mouth in a commanding kiss. Their tongues clashing, pressing and pulling, in time with Derek’s achingly slow strokes. The bite of Stiles’ nails in Derek’s shoulder and hips pulled a groan from the taller man, causing him to stroke them both just that much harder, faster. 

“Der…” Stiles moaned against Derek’s lips before he nipped at them, his hips rolling up to try and get more of that delicious touch at a faster pace. Only to find himself pinned even more by Derek, unable to move much at all. 

“Just like this Stiles. I want to watch you fall apart just like this.” Derek used his grip on Stiles’ hair to tip his head back and to the side, giving him full access to his neck so that he could lick, suck and nip to his heart's content. With a twist to his wrist on a rough upstroke, the pair of them moaned graphically. 

Derek could hear the way Stiles’ heart was practically beating out of his chest, matching the hard cadence of his own, he could feel the tension that was starting to build in Stiles’ body the closer he got to release. The closer they both got to release. He knew that Stiles was on the edge when his breath caught in his throat and his nails started to dig even deeper into Derek’s skin. 

“Come. Now, Stiles.” He growled against Stiles’ ear and gave his hand one more twist, causing Stiles to drop his head forward as far as he could and to dig his teeth into Derek’s shoulder to try and muffle the cry as he fell over the edge and into release. The sharp bite of Stiles’ teeth doing exactly the same for Derek, sending him over the edge seconds after Stiles, his hand stroking to coax out every single bit of their release before finally releasing them both. Sheer willpower being the only thing keeping him and Stiles standing as the water beat down around them. 

“Fuck…” Stiles grumbled as his body went completely limp in Derek’s arms, causing Derek to chuckle softly as he moved them so that he could give them both a quick wash; managing to wash Stiles’ hair and body one handed while he was holding him up. Doing the same one handed wash to himself before he was getting them both out of the shower and wrapping Stiles in one of the fluffy towels that was hanging next to the shower. 

Derek’s smile widened when Stiles all but melted into his touch, the way he made soft happy noises when Derek ruffled another towel through his hair before guiding him into the bedroom. 

“Come on, you. Bed time.” He said softly as he pulled back the blankets on the bed and helped get Stiles into a pair of briefs, just in case the girls came barreling into their room at some point in the night or early morning; as was their usual routine. Once they were both settled into bed, Derek snuggled Stiles into his chest and wrapped around him. “Sleep, baby. I’ve got you.” He said in a soft whisper against Stiles’ neck before pressing a soft kiss over the faint mark that was there from their shower. His own eyes drooped slowly once he heard Stiles’ own breathing start to even out. 

They had an early morning ahead of them followed by a few more hours in the car before they reached the cabin, but for now they could cuddle and sleep; after all their vacation had already started out with all kinds of excitement. 

“Love you, Der.” Stiles’ voice was soft, holding a hazy edge of sleep to it; his words causing Derek to smile against his skin. “Love you, Stiles. Now sleep.” He whispered back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
